


Daryl/Beth Fanart - oh

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Daryl/Beth Fanart - oh

You guys, I´m such an emotional mess right now. 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/49156/49156_original.png)


End file.
